


12 Moments of Remus and Harry

by MillyWardFigure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillyWardFigure/pseuds/MillyWardFigure
Summary: A set of 12 Drabbles of moments in Harry and Remus’ life.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	12 Moments of Remus and Harry

**Warmth**

_Ice_

The air was crisp. The wind shook the trees, making the leaves fall. I would have pulled my jacket closed but, I didn’t care, not about the wet patches on my knees or the tears streaming down my face.

All I care about is holding Remus and warming his hands. I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

I can’t move.

Everything happened so fast. The attack was deadly. I knew it was.

Green eyes, strong arms, and whispered pleas.

It was the end. I knew it was.

As Remus’s eyes closed and his breathing slowed, the last bit of warmth in Harry; left.


End file.
